Thank You
by cupcakedino13
Summary: One shot. Abby comes to terms with the fact that if Henry never planned this, she and Jimmy may never have gotten back together.


**Here is another one shot. I've just been coming up with these things so I hope you enjoy! It's purely Abby and Jimmy.**

Three months after being rescued Abby Mills sat on the couch with the love of her life, Jimmy Mance. Three months after the brutal killings of everyone she ever knew, she finally got it.

Seven years before the killings, she had left the island. She left her father, her home, her friends, and Jimmy. All because Wakefield had killed her mother. Her father sent her off without an explanation, or even a goodbye to Jimmy.

For those seven years, she missed him, and everything about him. With every guy she met there was something about him that was so familiar, so welcoming. But her hopes were killed when she saw they just weren't him.

"Abby?" Jimmy said, breaking her out of her thoughts. She groaned, for once her thoughts weren't bad, they were good.

"Yes Jimmy?" Her feistiness was coming back to her, as was her old life. She'd been doing things she had before the 'wedding'.

"Are you ok? You zoned out there for a while." He wrapped his arm around her, waiting for a break down.

She nodded, "I'm fine." Her voice had a hint of happiness in it, she was even shocked by it. Was she starting to forget about everything? Was she starting to feel happy and alive again?

Jimmy smiled at her, but was cautious. Usually when this happened, any minute later she would cry and scream. He would see her vulnerable and weak, but somehow, that made him love her more.

"I was just thinking about what happened." Abby said without a quiver in her voice. Her body wasn't shaking, and she wasn't gasping for air.

"Like what? Or if you don't want to talk that's ok." Jimmy shrugged, knowing sometimes she doesn't feel the need to open up.

Abby smiled and stared at the blue wall in front of them. The blue wall reminded her of Jimmy's blue eyes. Oh, how she missed those beautiful blue eyes those seven years.

"I was thinking about him, and the wedding." And, she was. Weddings were supposed to bring two people, in love, together. Forever. And in a different way than expected, it did.

"But, Abby. The wedding was just, well you know." Jimmy half shrugged, not knowing how to put it. He didn't want to expand on what the wedding was and ruin her happy mood.

"Jimmy, if Hen..." Abby choked on her words. "If he didn't propose to Tr...Trish, I never would have come back to the island." She stopped, thinking he would catch on.

"And we never would have been sitting here, like this." Jimmy smiled, realizing what she meant. And she was right. If it wasn't for that basterd planning this whole thing, Abby never would have fell into his arms again.

Abby wiped a stray tear from her eye, one of the rare times she hadn't burst out in a full on waterfall. "Would you have looked for me if I hadn't come back?" She looked up at him, her brown eyes full and big.

Jimmy sighed and averted his gaze. He didn't want to say it. Because in his mind, those seven years without even a phone call, he pictured her happy. He pictured her sitting with someone who loved her as much as he, just as they were sitting now. He pictured her mind, full of memories, none of which involved him, or what they had.

"Jimmy?" She asked quietly. She wanted to know. She thought about him every day, even wrote about him on a few occasions. Most of which, had never been published.

"I never thought you wanted me back." He said but stared at the wall, scared of what her reaction might be.

"I always wanted you here. I figured, well besides it being hard for me to come back of course, that you didn't want me there. At all." Abby shrugged and removed his arm from her, grabbing his hand in the process.

"But Abby I did. I was so happy when you were coming back. I guess we should thank him. After all, he brought us back together forever." Jimmy smiled at her and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Abby looked up to the ceiling, "Yeah, I guess we should thank him."


End file.
